My Host Family
by Makena Neim
Summary: As a foreign exchange student, you need a host family to care for you. What happens when your host siblings turn out to be REAL hosts? Might change to T or even M for twincest and Host Club shenanigans.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, I would like for you to comment if you want me to continue this. If you do, then I will start writing a fanfic. Your criticism is very much enjoyed.**

* * *

The roar of the engines finally began. I was at the L.A. International Airport in an airplane headed for my new home for the next seven months. Japan.

As the plane lifted off the ground, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the sheet of paper carefully folded up. I unfolded it with a nervous sigh. The names on the list were the people I would be calling my _kazoku_, family.

I recognized the last name, the name of a famous designer all over the world, Hitachin. There were two boys that would become my host brothers. I guess they'll get to experience having a sister. It will be fun for me to experience actually having siblings at all.

The people next to me had already fallen asleep. It was barely 8 pm.

And yet, I was jealous. I don't know that much Japanese, I don't want to insult anyone by accident, and I want to make friends that I can relate with well. Everything was just so scary and exciting and nerve racking.

I folded the paper back up and put it into my pocket for the ump-teenth time that day. As soon as the announcement that told all the passengers that they could use all portable electronics, I grabbed for my iPod and switched it to some of the lullaby songs I had placed on it the day before today. Now before you start presuming I'm a loser for having any form of classical music on my iPod, it helps me relax, and fall asleep.

Especially with the help of the Tylonol PM I took while waiting to board the plane.

As I started to slowly to doze off, I dreamed of what life will be like living with the family of a famous designer.

What life will be like, with my host family.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm not exactly sure where Ouran Academy would be, but I'm just randomly placing it not extremely far away from Tokyo. I will be using Hikaru and Kaoru's POV to show the main characters progress in becoming more sociable. Again R&R please!**

* * *

The plane touched down in Tokyo at what would be 9 am L.A. Time yesterday. Wow that was confusing to say.

Thanks to the measures I took the night before, I was well rested and didn't feel any of the pinched nerves from a usual red eye flight.

It was 1 pm in Tokyo. It will take some time to actually get used to the different time zone. Before I left my terminal I bought myself a Monster energy drink just to ensure I show no signs of jet lag and headed for baggage claim.

I grabbed my single bag and waited. I was supposed to wait for my host family to pick me up here.

Instead of my host mother or father or even my host siblings, two women, dressed similarly, with the same facial expression, and same... well, everything! They were twins, but I was sure that Kaoru and Hikaru were more boy-ish names. In fact, I was sure that the paper that I had said that my host siblings were boys.

The two ladies walked to where I was sitting and asked very clearly to me, "Are you Miss Lily Ayre?"

"_Hai, watashi Lily Ayre desu_." I said. I was so glad I knew enough Japanese to keep me from being absolutely hopeless.

"Follow us." The two women said in unison.

I got up and was about to take my baggage, but one of the ladies had already taken it, I reached for my backpack and saw that the other lady had it on her shoulder.

The women soon turned around and walked in almost a swift manner. I quickened my pace to keep up with them. Soon enough we arrived to a black limo with tainted windows. One of the women opened a door for me. This treatment was so different for me, I wasn't poor, I was in the upper middle class.

But this was a completely different experience. These people were millionaires! Maybe even richer!

Can't believe I got matched up with these people. The company I'm going through with this exchange program said they would try to find the best match possible for me. And the Hitachin's, the clothing brand I have come to know and love, are my best match for taking care of me. Don't pinch me if I'm dreaming.

On our way to the residents of the famed Hitachin's, I learned that the two women were actually my host siblings twin maids, I would be attending at Ouran Academy, and that I will be placed in class 1A, the same as Kaoru and Hikaru.

We arrived at the mansion I was showed around, just so I wouldn't get lost. My room was right next to a bathroom, one of the five and a half they had. My room was also near Hikaru and Kaoru's rooms, I found out that they are twins, and were strikingly similar in appearance. I didn't get to meet my whole host family until dinner time.

Hikaru and Kaoru both had reddish hair, yellow eyes, and very similar mischievous smiles. Mrs. Hitachin, my host mother, seemed to be a busy woman, what with being a designer and all. Mr. Hitachin was the same only he had the mischievous smile his sons had as well.

I did my best to try and observe the differences between Kaoru and Hikaru. For their physical appearance differences, they parted their hair differently and they didn't have matching voices. The personality differences were a bit more challenging to figure out. Kaoru seemed to notice peoples emotions unlike Hikaru, who always had more devious pranks that could easily hurt peoples feelings.

"Tomorrow is a weekend." Hikaru stated putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as if he was bored.

"So please don't wake us." Kaoru said, mirroring Hikaru's motion.

"We tend to be disagreeable in the mornings." the red headed twins said in unison, their voices like a duet between a violin and piano. I was amazed how they pulled off what I had started calling their 'act'.

"Alright, I'll be sure to not wake you." I said right before I headed to my bedroom to get ready for bed.

So far, my host family seemed pretty reasonable. I don't like being awakened in the morning by someone that was not me or my alarm clock.

My bedroom was western style, like most of the mansion. My bed had a very fluffy comforter and 4 pillows. In a way, it was more of a hotel suite.

I started to unpack my bag when I noticed that it had already been done so by the twin maids.

_Well that's nice of them, though it's probably part of their job I should still thank them somehow._

After rummaging around the closet, I finally found one of my three sets of pajamas I had brought with me. I put them on and alerted everyone that I was going to bed for the night.

"_Oyasumi nasai!"_ I called out, I was also returned the good night greeting.

I shuffled over to my bed and got under the covers. Today had been a long day, so I had no trouble falling asleep.

I dreamt about what tomorrow will bring.

Our new toy seemed kind of quiet. But, then again, she probably isn't too comfortable with the new language for herself.

She wasn't very observant it seemed, already Kaoru and I already tried mocking her and she seemed to understand.

We will have to try harder.

Lily, our foreign exchange student from America, seems to be a little shy.

She talks when talked to, and doesn't seem to try to start the conversation. Maybe she is one of those kinds of girls that doesn't know how to start the conversation herself. Oh well, her loss.

Despite her being too shy, she looks kind of cute, she has orange-ish hair similar to me and Hikaru's only a bit darker. Her eyes are a light violet color and show all of her emotions even if they aren't displayed on her face. She would make a great model for _Okaasan_.

Maybe if Hikaru and I introduce her to the Host Club, she will come out of her shell.

* * *

**Sorry if everything is moving slowly, it is kind of difficult when I know what I want in the middle and the end, but not for the beginning. Don't worry though! Things will pick up soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 2

**First off, I must apologize to BlackDiamondRose, she wanted me to update Apples and Oranges again today, instead I'm uploading this right now. BlackDiamondRose, if you are reading this I will try my best to upload ASAP.**

_

* * *

Beep beep beep, beep beep beep!_

"Stupid alarm clock." I mumbled, shooting daggers towards the noise, "Mraaagh, I hate mondays." growled I as I got out of the giant bed.

Yesterday Kaoru and Hikaru brought me to the school and they showed me around. We then visited the school's tailor and got my dress made. I do not like the dress one bit.

"It's yellow" I scowled, with clear distaste in the style when we had gotten home.

"Yeah, and?" The twins said looking at me with slightly bored eyes. That was their usual look, either that or the eyes flicker with curiosity and impishness.

"I look horrible in yellow, it washes me out, and yellow is a disgusting color." I said giving them an irritated look.

"It's not that bad, at least it's not blue." Kaoru said, his eyes showed apology sort of, "Besides, yellow is actually a good color for you."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, and tough luck with not liking yellow. You're stuck with it for school." Hikaru said in his usual manner.

If I had to chose, my favorite of the two would probably be Kaoru, because Hikaru can be a real jerk at times.

Now, today, was my first day at Ouran Academy. I was dressed into that ugly dress, and ate breakfast. A limo had pulled up front to bring the twins and I to school.

Looking at my schedule, it seemed that almost all my classes, except my last two, were with the twins.

Here is my schedule:

First Hour: Conversational French

Second Hour:Advanced Math

Third Hour:English (Grammar)

Fourth Hour:World History

Fifth Hour:Creative Writing (Hikaru isn't in this class, he is in Chemistry)

Sixth Hour:Physics

Seventh Hour:Study Hall

At Ouran you don't get much homework, stuff you can easily finish in class. I don't know why I have a study hall... I guess I can use that time to nap.

Or at least I thought that until I had to make sense of what the teacher was saying in Japanese. My study hall has an English speaking teacher who helped me with the bits and pieces I didn't understand in my core classes. As soon as I get the hang of listening to how fast the teachers talk in Japanese, my study hall will consist of learning the lesson over again.

"_Doushite?" _I sighed. Why? Why couldn't I know everything I needed to to speak and read Japanese?

"You did good today, Ayre San" My teacher said, in Japanese. He was only allowed to speak in english when I absolutely couldn't understand anything.

"_Arigatao gozaimasu." _I said as I left the room filled with students from other parts of the world that weren't that great at speaking Japanese, just like me.

"Hey! Wait up!" My new friend Renge Hoshakuji called to me. She and I were in study hall together, she is orriginally from France, but came to Ouran because her ex-fiance, who was her fiance at the time, was here. They broke it off for some reason or other.

"Hi, Renge." she was so full of energy, it nearly sucked mine out, "What is it?"

"What are you gonna do now that classes are over for the day?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure. What about you? Perhaps I can join you in whatever activities you partake in?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, Renge's eyes lit up with pure delight, "Follow me!!!" She squealed and grabbed my hand and literally dragged me across the school to one of the four music rooms.

"Renge!!! Where are you taking me!?!?" I nearly screamed, she was scaring me.

I heard two doors open and Renge stopped immediately. She giggled evily.

"Ah, Renge, I see you have brought a friend with you." Came a smooth voice of a male. I had closed my eyes because I was scared to open them when I was dragged by Renge.

When I opened them, in front of me stood a blonde boy with amazing blue eyes, offering me a red rose.

"Um... Thank you..." I must have died from a heart attack brought on by Renge's craziness and gone to heaven.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, welcome to the Host club." Tamaki said in his glorious voice.

"I'm Lily, Lily Ayre." I said, staring into his eyes. He helped me back up on my feet. I hadn't realized that I was sitting on the floor.

"Oy, Boss!" Hikaru said, walking towards us with Kaoru at his side.

Wait... WHAT?

"What are you trying to do to our exchange sister?" Kaoru finished for Hikaru.

"Ah, so you must be the exchange student from America." A guy with glasses said, "I'm Kyoya Ohtori, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ayre."

I felt a little weak in the knee's. I had decided when I first met Kaoru and Hikaru that they were really good looking, but with all these handsome guys, I think I might just faint.

"Lily Chan!!! " A boy called out, "I'm Hani! Your Senpai, but just call me Hani please!" Hani's head, was sprouting cutesy flowers all around him, "Would you like some cake?" and he placed a piece of cake in my hands.

"Mitsukuni, you have some icing on your face." said a tall boy with dark hair and a deep voice. He got down on one knee and wiped away the icing left on his cheek.

"Oh! Lily chan! This is Takashi! He's also your senpai!" Hani chirped.

"Yeah, but we like to call him Mori." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

That's when I came to my senses, "YOU GUYS ARE MAN-WHORES?!?!"

And everyone in the room, which was really only me, Renge, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Hani, and Mori, all went silent, went dead silent. The guys looked as pale as ghosts.

Kyoya was the first to come to his senses, "We prefer the term 'hosts' if you don't mind."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you are all flirting mindlessly with girls." I defended.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." I turned around to see at the door Haruhi Fujioka, I didn't pay much attention to him then, but to see him here, as a host, just didn't fit him.

That's when I thoroughly took in his looks. He was more pretty, much like a... Oh God.

"Haruhi, are you a girl?" I asked, everyone freaked out.

* * *

Lily seemed really concentrated in all of our classes. She didn't pay much attention to anyone else, it irritated both Kaoru and I.

"Kaoru, we need to get her to open up somehow."

"Yeah, but how will we do that, Hikaru."

"Maybe get Renge to befriend her. They have study hall together, don't they?"

"Yeah. That's a great idea! And then have Renge bring her to the club room!"

That will force her to at least talk more. Some time with the lunatics and she should chat up a storm.

Or at least we thought.

* * *

A man-whore?!?

I did not expect that. Not one bit from the reserved Lily. What shocked everyone even more is that she figured out Haruhi is a girl!

Well, at least we got Lily to talk, that was what we wanted. So the flower opened up a bit with the rising sun.

* * *

**Oh how I love how the Host Club can be stunned so easily, I love comedy! And I'll try updating this soon! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, a lot of things kept me busy, I will try to get back on schedule as best as I can. Please enjoy, I spent most of my after school time writing this and watching a movie.**

* * *

The self proclaimed Ouran High School Host Club just stared at me with shocked faces.

Well, most of them did at least, Haruhi just smiled slightly and said, "Wow, I guess you had to take things into perspective to realize that I was actually a girl."

"H-How did you figure that out!?!?" Tamaki cried out dramatically, "It took me nearly a DAY to see that my daughter was actually a girl!"

"It took you a day to figure out Haruhi is a girl?" I asked with a bored expression on my face. Even though I technically just figured out I thought that since his reactions were quite hilarious so I went on to say, "Woman's intuition is how I knew, how your guests don't realize is a greater mystery to me."

If I didn't know better I would have thought that the tall blonde had had a seizure. It looked like he blanked out and hid himself in a corner so I started snickering, which turned into giggles, that became sheer laughter with tears coming to my eyes.

Suddenly, more laughter came from behind me, from my two host brothers.

"You really know how to make The Lord hide away, Lily! Hahahahahahaha!" Kaoru said wiping a false tear away.

"Hey, Haruhi! Looks like Lily will be giving you a run for your money!" Hikaru called to Haruhi through breaks of laughter.

Haruhi just shrugged and walked over to Tamaki's body( I'm pretty sure that his spirit left him as a hollow body) and reassured him and he became his usual energetic self.

"Lily," Kaoru and Hikaru said, "How were you able to think something like that up right on the spot? It was so... Impromptu."

"You don't have any siblings in your family," Hikaru started.

"And we've heard that only 'sibling rivalries' cause such quick thinking." Kaoru finished.

I pressed my index finger to my lips, my usual thinking pose. How did I think up the things I say so swiftly? Was it because I did a lot of impromptu in my theatre class last year? Or maybe because I was ever so witty when replying to my english speaking teachers' questions?

"There are many possibilities as to how I can make remarks like that one. I just have to work harder since I'm an only child." I think I said.

I looked to both of them. They were looking at me in a funny way.

"_Nani?_ Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"_Iie, iie._ It's just, if your cunning brilliance were to be combined with our mischievous tricks, we could create such chaos equal to the Greek God, Ares."

My eyes widened in terror, Ares is the God of war and bloodshed, "Why do you want to kill, you psychopaths!?" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at the twins in horror.

"_DAME!!!_ We don't want to kill, just create chaos and mischief." everyone relaxed.

"Then you are more like Loki, the Norse God of mischief and chaos. You guys don't know much about world theology." the twins stiffened up.

"There you go again!" Kaoru cried.

"Making a quick remark!" Hikaru finished.

"Oh no! Whatever shall you do?!" I taunted.

"Ha haa!" I looked behind me to see Tamaki pointing at the twins, "Now you get a taste of your own medicine you menacing devils!"

I was then swooped into a giant bear hug by Tamaki as he squealed like a school girl in love, "Oh goody! Now my precious Haruhi has a sister to play with! Isn't that right daughter?"

"Can't breath." I gasped, "And who are you calling 'daughter'? It is medically impossible for me to be your daughter, unless you you had intercourse with my mom, who was about 30 when she had me, then you too would have to be older than what I presume is 17 years of age. You understand?"

Tamaki had loosened his death grip around me as I made my speech. He looked dumbfounded as I said all of this.

"Are you saying, that I'm not your daddy?" He asked with all the innocence of the world. It just broke my heart, thinking about what I said, his face made me feel like crying.

"Sadly yes," this talk of daddies and sisters and mamas was making me homesick, "b-b-but I'm sure that you could be a really nice daddy."

"Lily, is everything okay?" Renge asked coming to my side.

"Lily?" The twins asked with worried expressions.

And in all my english speaking glory, I began crying, "I miss my daddy and mummy!!! Waaaaaaahh!!!" and I wrapped my arms around the person whoever was closest to me and sobbed into them.

I suddenly felt more arms wrap around me, hushing me like a little child that was lost at a department store.

"Uh, I think we should go home now, Hikaru." Kaoru said as arms removed themselves from me. I was guided out of the music room.

"_Gomenasai._ I'm sorry for suddenly crying like a _baka_." I said as I exited the room.

As I tried silencing my sniffles and hiccups, I paid more attention to where I was going. The school was big enough to be three castles, maybe even four.

"You feeling better?" Kaoru asked, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"Is this what they call 'being homesick'?" Hikaru asked looking rather bored.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, I stopped him.

"_Hai_. This is what is called homesickness. I guess it was just all of the talking about family." I hiccupped.

"That's understandable." Kaoru said, "Whenever I'm separated from Hikaru, I always feel a bit melancholic." I looked up at him, I had no idea that he could act like a normal human, talking without his brother completing his sentences and vice versa.

Then he smiled and whispered so that only I could hear, "But that's nothing compared to how Hikaru acts! He freaks out and has no clue what to do."

I had to stifle my giggle, pretty sure that if I said anything Hikaru would get a little annoyed.

"There you go now." Kaoru said with a chime in his voice.

"You look much nicer with a smile, but your face is still a wreck." Hikaru finished.

"Probably from all of the tears I cried." I stated dryly.

The trip back to the mansion was quiet. I looked outside the window of the limo, admiring the green scenery. The silence was unsettling. I must have shocked them with all my crying for my mum and dad. And the comments I made about them not knowing the difference between different cultural gods left a wound in their pride.

"I'm sorry." I said, still looking out the window, "I'm sorry, that I started crying at the mentioning of the terms 'Mama', 'Daddy', 'Sister', and 'Brothers'." I chuckled, "I don't even have siblings. I shouldn't be missing nonexistent family members."

I wiped away the single tear threatening to bring on an army of them, "I'm also sorry for my snide remarks. They were rude. I guess the reason I'm so good at coming up with them is because I just let my mouth run without thinking."

"That's okay." my host brothers said.

"And don't go saying that you miss 'nonexistent family members'." Hikaru said.

I turned my head towards the mischievous pair, "We are your brothers now, even if it is only a temporary fix, consider us as real family." Kaoru added.

"Or close friends!" they chorused.

I nodded my head, agreeing with what they said, and to their amazing ability to work perfect phrases with each others help.

* * *

Hikaru

Great. I thought that our plan was to get her to talk more, which she did, but instead Lily bursts into tears.

Why does she miss her family in America? She shouldn't have gone on the exchange student program unless she was willing to be away from her family.

But her ability at making great retorts to anyone is amazing! Although it hurt when she said that we got our god of chaos mixed up.

Maybe she'll be able to contain her emotions better tomorrow.

* * *

Kaoru

Our plan worked. It's just like Lily said, she just got a touch of homesickness from Tamaki mentioning family terms and that's what set her off like that.

I remember the times that Hikaru and I have been separated from one another, albeit shorter than what she will have to deal with. I hope that she will feel better tomorrow.

I also hope that she will truly does think of us as her own brothers soon. It would help her feel better and open up more.

Maybe even be able to get into me and Hikaru's world. She can already tell us apart.

* * *

**Lily is beginning to speak more, and it's only been one day at school! She must be a real gabster in America. For those of you that might read 'Apples and Oranges' I'll try posting it on wednesday. Until then, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope you all know that I plan on doing these like 'episodes'. Some have different parts, others are pure random fun fanfiction, and near the end some serious stuff will happen. **

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty normal... Or at least that's what Haruhi said.

I no longer had homesickness and had made the whole host club my new family, since Mr. And Mrs. Hitachiin weren't around a whole lot of the time. Tamaki was Daddy and Kyoya was Mama. It bothered me in an uncomfortable way that they were 'married' in some weird way. Haruhi was the daughter/ youngest son, and the twins were of course the sons. Hani senpai and Mori senpai were neighbors, and in Tamaki's head, they were also married. I ended up becoming the official oldest daughter because I was born before Haruhi.

I swear, someone must have dropped him on his head when he was little to come up with such sick stuff... But I guess I didn't mind it because I finally felt comfortable talking in Japanese to everyone.

Renge and I are now the managers of the host club, because I wanted to join but not as one of the guests or be in the same situation as Haruhi. I began my job as a manager of a host club by greeting people at the entrance and pointing the multiple girls (both beautiful and fugly) to the host that they had requested.

On Friday, the last day of the school week, while going back home to the mansion I asked Kaoru and Hikaru, "How can you stand entertaining the ugly girls?" This received two mirrored, shocked looks from my new brothers, "Don't you ever feel sick when they aren't particularly good looking?"

Kaoru and Hikaru gave each other amused faces and then turned to me with wide eyes like a little child explaining something extremely innocent and said, "It's our job to get the girls to come back,"

"Even if they aren't our taste," Hikaru began their usual montage of sharing a speech.

"We still need to put on a show," Kaoru explained, penetrating my eyes to make sure I understand.

"So that the host club gets more business?" I questioned. Somehow, I had begun to also tie myself into their little skit, as if I was their triplet. Though most of the time was more of a question rather than my way of ending their sentence.

"Exactly." The gorgeous twins stated.

I got into my thinking position and thought about it all.

After much thinking I realized that we had arrived at the mansion and snapped out of my wonders. I waited for the limo to come to a stop, but couldn't help but see Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me with a look that I had only seen a few times, only geared toward Haruhi or Tamaki.

Whenever that look comes to either of the faces of these twins, it means that something scary, bad, or troublesome would be happening soon.

"Whatever you are plotting," I said, trying to sound stern but failing to the fear in my voice, "It better not be for me."

"Oh, don't worry, Lily." Hikaru sneered.

"Just a little inside joke between Hikaru and I." Kaoru snickered.

Knowing something was up, I tried hard to keep myself aware as to what is going on around me. If I had the ability to sleep with one of my eyes open while I slept I would have used it on this night. I had a hard time falling to sleep with all of my 'what ifs' that might happen to me.

Somehow I managed to sleep. Somehow, I managed to sleep _really_ well.

When I woke up, I was dressed into one of Mrs. Hitachiin's most famous kimono designs, wearing beautiful green shoes, and Hikaru and Kaoru were applying make up to my face.

When the twins saw that I was awake they jumped back and cried in unison, "OUR TOY HAS AWAKENED!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'TOY'?!?" I nearly screamed. If I had known how to walk in such a marvelous piece of work I would have turned the tables on those menaces in an instant, but instead I nearly stumbled out of the chair that they had placed me in and continued to yell at them.

"WHO PUT ME IN THIS?!? IF IT WAS YOU TWO I THINK I MAY JUST MURDER YOU!?!"

"Wait! Calm down! Our maids put you in the kimono, not us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said almost too fast for me to understand.

"Yesterday, Hikaru was saying how much you look like a china doll." Kaoru began the explanation.

"And we had the idea of dressing you up into a kimono that looks like a geisha's from Gion." Hikaru helped.

"And then we were going to make you wear a wig like a geisha's hair and have you walk around with us." The twins were still cowering at my scary outburst.

But their explanation was rather charming. I completely forgot about it after saying, "Never do anything like this again without my consent. Understand?"

They finally finished with the make up and placed the wig on my head. After a few moments to myself for looking so elegant, I soon heard commotion coming from outside of the room. I looked towards the door.

"YOU DEMONS!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS!?!?!?"

Tamaki's crazy voice lured me out of the room and I saw the Hitachiin twins on the floor, crying from laughter at 'The Lords' reaction.

"Eh? Is Haruhi here?" I asked innocently in unison with the question, "Eh? Is Lily here?"

I looked to my left to see Haruhi in similar regalia.

No one had noticed our questions and were continuing the fighting and laughing.

The more I looked at Haruhi, the more I couldn't keep my silence, "_KAWAII!!!!_ Haruhi! You look so cute!!!!!!!!!" Now I understand why the twins call us their 'toys'. We look like doll's, ready to be dressed up into anything.

Then there was total silence.

"You look nice too, Lily." Haruhi said, in her casual voice before Tamaki glomped her and continued to spin her around in a tight hug.

"So how did you come to be here?" I asked Haruhi.

"The usual way they capture me." She stated with forced breath while trying to release herself from the death grip of Tamaki's hug.

"They took me while I was sleeping." I said, glaring at the devilish twins.

"What do you think you will accomplish with this?!?" Tamaki said, pointing towards the direction of Haruhi and I.

"The joy of seeing two lovely ladies dressed up so prettily." Hikaru and Kaoru replied with straight faces.

"After all, Lily did mention that we do have to see a lot of eye sores when we working during club time." Hikaru glanced at me evily. I froze up.

"So Hikaru and I decided to take our toys, who are quite cute, and dress them up to look like geisha." Kaoru mimicked Hikaru's previous action.

"The hostesses before World War II!!" they cried making an epic pose of pointing to the ceiling.

Great... All my fault.

I am so sorry for having even brought up the subject that began this whole business of being dressed up like a doll.

**Kaoru**

The plan was originally going to be just Haruhi. But for some reason, I wanted to see Lily dressed up too. After all, she started the whole thought process of guys like us preferring to see beautiful girls.

Hikaru and I were going to wait for Lily to wake up and then we would capture her, just like we had captured Haruhi earlier that morning. Strangely, she didn't wake up, let alone even mumble in her sleep when we began carrying her to the limo when we had grown impatient.

Lily certainly has begun improving in starting up conversations with lots of people. I wonder if she was like that, back in America? I should ask her sometime.

Lily and Haruhi really did look pretty dressed up in clothing styled after the geisha in Kyoto.

**Hikaru**

I wonder why Kaoru said we should also have Lily get dressed up. Probably because she too is a girl like Haruhi, and since we don't know or care where Renge lives because she is an otaku, he wanted to see someone else dressed up for once.

Lily is getting better at not making mistakes in her grammar and pronouncing words. She's beginning to understand classes better it seems too with the way she no longer has homework after school.

I never knew someone that could sleep in so late. And to sleep so heavily as well!

But everything was worth it to see the Lord find that his 'daughters' were dressed up like toys!

* * *

**I'm reading 'Memoirs of a Geisha' right now, so that kind of helped with spurring the idea of this. I wanted to have a chance for Lily to be dressed up like a little play doll by the twins. I just couldn't place my hand on what I wanted to do until recently. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Let me give you my explanation as to why this hasn't updated in a while. I have been living the life of a masochist because of my school schedule which will hopefully change soon. Lots of homework and stress and dealing with other stuff. I was also experiencing some writers block. I am really sorry for the hold up and that this update and the ones to follow will be worthy of your forgiveness.

* * *

**

It was after school and I was hanging out in the host club's dressing room. Don't worry! No one else was in there and the club wasn't doing any cosplay that day. I was minding my own business listening to my iPod and dancing around mouthing the words since I had finished my homework.

Right when I turn around, I see all the hosts staring at me with a look I could only describe as being full of confusion and bewilderment. Of course I just freeze in my strange pose and feel my face heat up from embarrassment. If my music wasn't playing so loudly I think I would have heard birds chirping outside.

I took my earbuds out and proceeded to get out of the dressing room... Or rather I _tried_ to get out of the dressing room when both Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed me by my arms and continued to say "Target" and "Captured" then began dragging me away towards an unknown destination with every single host following after.

I was pushed into a chair, tied up, and placed in front of the couch that most of the hosts usually entertain their clients in.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!?" I cried, trying to no avail to free myself from my binds.

"I realized that you have never been a client of any of the hosts, and we plan to figure out your type!" Tamaki said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What boss means to say is," Kaoru began.

"That we want to see who can charm you without resorting to their last resort." Hikaru finished.

"Haruhi, _doushite_ do they want to do this?" I asked of the only host, that is a girl and had a good sense (Kyoya is slightly evil) of knowledge.

"Beats me, but I'm not participating."

_SAVE ME!!!! TELL THEM IT'S POINTLESS!!!!_

"I'm going home, _sore_ _ja mata_." and with that Haruhi left.

"Farewell my daughter!" Tamaki called after, "Now who should go first?"

Since I knew that escape was futile, I offered my suggestion, "How about going from the eldest _senpai_ to the youngest _kouhai_?"

"That's a great suggestion Lily-chan! Takashi and I will go first!" Hani exclaimed.

"_Iie_. One at a time, no help from others even if that is how you get your clients." Everone's mouths dropped open, "You want it to be fair don't you? You want to find out which host can capture my attention, and I'm pretty sure you didn't use the plural hosts." If I was gonna be kept by my will, then they will need to follow the only way I'd participate.

So with that the two different set of groups (Mori and Hani senpai, and my twin host brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru) to figure out what they would do to charm me.

Here is how everone's went.

Mori talked very little, and when he did it was about little animals that he cares for. The only other thing he did was just serve me tea and replied to some of my questions. All in all, he's really only good-looking, either that or trying to make Hani look good.

Hani talked about sweets and how cute certain things are and suggested to me that I should try a lolita dress. In all honesty, he was so cute it was almost illegal, but he didn't really charm me. And I am going to take up his suggestion because I'm curious as to how I'll look.

Tamaki kept on flattering me with compliments about how my name is not very fitting because I am more beautiful than a lily in the spring. But in a way, he almost overdid it. It made me feel uncomfortable.

Kyoya=_kowai_!!!!

Next up was Hikaru. He was sort of, awkward, sort of freaking out about how he isn't used to working without Kaoru. His turn was mostly full of me comforting him and telling him that all he has to do is try and charm me. And might I say, once he calmed down, he most certainly made me skip a fewheart beats. In a few words, at this point, he was in the lead.

Kaoru was another story, he was calm and cool and didn't worry about anything.

"So how have your studies been?" Kaoru asked as he poured me some tea.

"I'm doing pretty well, I am actually able to keep up with what the teacher is actually saying during science now! Which is a lot considering I have no interest in science at all. Hahaha!" I replied. I felt comfortable with him.

I took one of the cookies from the plate on the table and took a bite, but before I could remove the rest of the cookie from my mouth, Kaoru came close to my face and said in a smooth voice, "That looks delicious." He inched his face closer, "Mind if I try?"

Millimeters! Our lips were millimeters apart! My face was the color of the sun, maybe even redder!

Kaoru broke off a piece of the cookie and swallowed it, looked at me and cracked a smile and said, "You look almost as red as a tiger lily!" And did his laugh.

"Th-th-th-thats not funny!!!! Oh god my face feels so hot!!" I managed to stutter out while burying my beet red face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Lily." Kaoru said, "I didn't know you didn't like being so close up."

He sounded sincerely sorry, "It's okay." I came out from the cover of my hands, "I just didn't expect you would do that, and it caught me off guard."

I don't think he believed me so I went on to say, "How can I prove that I'm okay now?"

"How do you prove you are okay in America?" He asked.

"Well, to prove that we are okay, and that I forgive you, we would hug." I said nonchalantly.

That's when I remembered that in Japan public displays of affection (such as hugging) is very uncommon. I looked up at Kaoru, to see him with a slight blush and a blank face.

"_Gomena_! If it makes you uncomfortable we don't need to hug, us Americans aren't as conserved as Japanese, and I-" I was cut off.

"No, I want to learn more about American culture, so it's ok." Kaoru said hurriedly.

Suddenly, I felt Kaoru's arms wrapping around me. I could feel a faint blush playing away across my face as I put my own arms around his waist.

"I'm... sorry." Kaoru said, in perfect english.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I replied calmly, hiding away my voice that wanted to crack ever so slightly.

Oh, did I mention that east host had a time limit and to warn them that the time was up there was a buzzer? Well right at that moment the buzzer went off and all the other hosts came running in.

Kaoru and I moved about 2 feet apart from each other as everybody gathered around me asking me who won.

"Lily-chan! Who won? Mr. Bun Bun would like to know." Hani said, on top of Mori's shoulders.

"I bet it was me! Wasn't it Lily?!?" Tamaki cooed sparkles in his eyes once again.

"Just remember, anything that you say can and will be held against you." Kyoya said, sending me shivers down my spine.

"W-well, if you put it that way, uh... I would have to say that..." I looked over the group of devilishly handsome hosts resting my eyes on the twins, the only people that made my heart race, "A tie between Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"Yay! We won!" the little devils sang in perfect harmony as they hugged me on each side.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I flattered you endlessly!" Tamaki cried.

"Flattery doesn't work on all girls Tamaki." Kyoya said, "But I thought my tactics would work."

"Oh well, lets go get some cake, Takashi!" Hani said, unabashed at losing the competition.

Mori just nodded and walked out of the room with Hani.

"Can we go home now?" I asked while all my breath was being squeezed out by Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Sure thing!" They said as they dragged me out to the limo waiting for us.

There is never a boring day when surrounded by the Host Club.

**Hikaru**

I knew we would win! I had complete confidence despite freaking out about being without Kaoru.

I am starting to feel more comfortable around her now, as if she is becoming a third to Kaoru and me. She most certainly is a friendly person and has opened up a lot more.

She is definitely fitting in well with the host club.

**Kaoru**

Why was a sightly embarrassed about hugging Lily? I always hug Hikaru. Maybe it's because it is how they apologize in America and I related it to how Hikaru and I hug, full of love and passion.

That brings me back to the question as to why I mixed up the two different kinds of hugs. Argh! I don't understand!

Anyways, I'm glad that Lily is feeling more and more comfortable everyday and has found her a group of friends like the host club, even that crazy otaku, Renge.

When Lily leaves, though, I don't know how I will feel. I feel really close to her and she knows how to brighten up my day, in a way that Hikaru doesn't.

No matter what, I will enjoy everyday with her. Everyone will enjoy everyday with her.

Yet these thoughts make me sigh with a heavy heart and make me sad. Why do I feel this way?

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update and that I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Used some bits that happened to Haruhi, but made it slightly different, might try rewriting it another time. If you want, please review.**


End file.
